The Water
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Pilihan mereka jatuh pada Roxas. Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Roxas lebih pantas menikmati hidup daripada dijadikan tumbal! ONESHOT! COMPLETE! AU!


A/N: Happy Halloween!

Fanfic ini horor dan dark :D

Insipirasi didapat dari Silent Hill Homecoming. Kalau ada yang main SH Homecoming pasti bakal ngerasa familier deh :D

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Water<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Bukankah mereka lebih menyayangimu daripada aku? Mengapa mereka memilihmu?! Ini tidak masuk akal!"_

_"__Sora, mungkin ini sudah jalan hidupku."_

_"__Aku akan bawa kau keluar dari kota ini! Kita bisa hidup tanpa orangtua dan tanpa ritual sialan ini!"_

_"__Tidak. Kalau ritual tidak dilaksanakan, semua orang di kota ini bisa mati…."_

_"__Roxas, tutup mulut sialanmu dan jangan bantah aku lagi! Persetan dengan kota ini atau penduduknya! Persetan!"_

_"__Selamat tinggal, Sora. Sampaikan salamku pada Ven."_

**-0-0-0-**

Aku selalu merasa hidupku seperti di neraka.

Orangtuaku tidak pernah memandangku sebagaimana seharusnya. Mereka tidak mau duduk berdekatkan denganku, tidak mau bicara denganku, dan mereka akan mencuci bagian tubuh mana pun yang tersentuh olehku.

Aku tidak mengidap penyakit menular. Tidak.

Aku cuma dibenci.

Bahkan mereka lebih menyayangi anjing peliharaan dua saudaraku ketimbang aku.

Rumah kami bagai penjara untukku. Aku diberikan waktu terbatas untuk makan, untuk ke kamar mandi, bahkan aku tidak boleh berlama-lama bicara dengan saudara-saudaraku sendiri.

Orangtuaku memang membenciku, tapi aku masih punya dua saudara yang menyayangiku. Ventus adalah kakakku. Usianya kini dua puluh tahun. Dia tipe pemuda yang ceria dan bebal, yang dilahirkan untuk melanggar aturan apa saja yang dibuat oleh orangtuaku. Dua tahun lalu dia pergi dari kota kecil kami ke ibukota untuk kuliah. Aku dan adikku selalu meneleponnya setiap malam minggu, tidak peduli kami—mungkin—mengganggu kencannya atau apa. Ventus selalu mengangkat telepon kami dan bicara dengan cepat dan keras.

Orangtuaku menyayangi Ventus. Itulah sebabnya mereka mau membiayai kuliahnya di ibukota, yang mana dia masuk universitas favorit yang diperuntukan bagi anak-anak konglomerat. Kalau aku harus membencinya karena itu, aku pasti sudah gila.

"Sora, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo turun."

Kulihat ibuku membuka pintu kamarku, melongok ke dalam, dan tersenyum padaku.

"Iya, Mom." Aku beranjak dari kursi dan menutup buku catatanku.

Ibuku tidak menyayangiku. Dia melakukan semua ini setelah adikku mati.

Roxas sudah mati. Dia tenggelam. Wajahnya biru, bibirnya pecah-pecah, matanya bengkak, dan kulitnya merekah. Sebelum tenggelam, dia dicekik hingga nyaris mati. Tangan besar, tangan brengsek yang telah mencengkeram lehernya dan membenamkannya ke bak mandi adalah tangan yang dulu sering menepuk lembut kepalanya dan mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku memandang ayahku dengan linglung. Kedua tangan Dad besar, mencengkeram garpu dan pisau dengan erat. Tetapi tidak seerat bagaimana dia mencengkeram leher Roxas.

Dad membunuh Roxas tiga bulan lalu, sementara Mom-lah yang menyiapkan air hangat di bak mandi untuk menenggelamkan Roxas.

Mom dan Dad membunuh Roxas, lalu mereka berubah dari orangtua yang penuh kebencian padaku menjadi orangtua yang penuh cinta untukku.

**-0-0-0-**

Keluarga Strife seperti bangsawan di kota ini. Kami dihormati, ditakuti. Karena itulah aku tidak pernah ditindas di sekolah. Akulah yang menindas anak-anak bertampang lemah. Roxas, harus kuakui, bertampang mirip anak kecil yang tersesat di supermarket setiap kali berada di luar rumah. Itu karena Mom dan Dad terlalu memanjakannya dan memenuhi hidupnya dengan gelimang harta. Anak seperti Roxas bisa jadi sasaran empuk para penindas. Namun dia tidak pernah ditindas, untungnya. Semua berkat nama belakang Strife itu.

Suatu malam, Mom dan Dad memanggil kami ke ruang baca. Ini pertama kalinya aku dianggap ada di rumah kami! Dengan bangga aku duduk di sofa bersisian dengan Roxas. Mom dan Dad duduk di hadapan kami. Wajah mereka serius dan penuh khidmat.

"Kami sudah putuskan, ini saat yang tepat untuk melaksanakan ritual," kata Dad.

"Ritual apa?" tanyaku, merasa canggung berhadapan dan bersuara di depan orangtuaku sendiri.

"Ritual Air." Mom yang menjawab.

Aku memandang Roxas. Mata biru menunjukkan dia tidak mengerti.

"Roxas," Dad memanggil adikku. "Kau akan membawa kedamaian bagi kota kecil kita dan keturunan kita di masa depan."

Roxas tidak mau bicara lagi sejak saat itu. Aku berusaha keras untuk menghiburnya, memberitahunya semua cuma isapan jempol belaka. Namun Roxas tetap terdiam.

Aku tadinya tidak tahu seperti apa Ritual Air itu dan bagaimana Roxas akan membawa kedamaian. Lantas aku tahu, ritual itu adalah pengorbanan manusia.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa mereka memilih untuk mengorbankan Roxas. Roxas anak yang berbakat. Dia kesayangan keluarga. Mengapa bukan aku yang mereka pilih? Bukankah selama ini mereka membenciku?

Aku menghubungi polisi. Mereka menertawakanku.

Aku memberitahu tetangga-tetanggaku. Mereka menganggapku tidak waras.

Aku menelepon Ventus. Dia pikir aku separuh tidur sambil bicara.

Tidak ada yang memercayaiku.

Lalu aku putuskan memberitahu Roxas bahwa dia akan dibunuh, dan merencakan pelarian kami dengan cara kami sendiri.

Dia menolaknya.

Pembicaraan terakhirku dan Roxas adalah sehari sebelum hari kematiannya.

Aku hadir di tempat pengorbanan itu, kamar mandi pribadi yang ada di kamarku dan Roxas. Bak mandi penuh dengan air hangat beraroma mawar. Mom mencium kening Roxas dan menangis, Dad memeluk adikku sangat erat dan terisak-isak. Aku dilarang menyentuh adikku sendiri di hari terakhirnya.

Kemudian Dad menggendong Roxas dan memasukkannya ke bak mandi. Sedetik kemudian dia mencekiknya. Roxas menjerit, menangis. Aku tahu Roxas pasti marah dan sedih, merasa telah dibohongi. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ritual ini. Dia tidak ingin mati!

Mom menahan gerakanku yang hendak menolongnya. Ketika Roxas sudah memucat seperti mayat dan nyaris menutup matanya, Dad melepas cekikannya. Aku bisa merasakan kehidupan mengalir kembali ke raga adikku.

Dan Dad membenamkannya ke air.

Teriakan Roxas disertai gelembung air. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran bak mandi, kakinya menendang-nendang ke udara. Aku menangis, berteriak, memaki dan mengutuk kedua orangtuaku. Ketika air mataku sudah seperti hujan, jeritan dan perjuangan Roxas membebaskan diri lenyap. Total.

Dad tertawa sambil menangis. Mom menangis tersedu-sedu, dan aku… aku merasa duniaku sudah hancur.

**-0-0-0-**

"Sora…? Ven?"

"Bangun sekarang juga. Kita akan pergi."

"Tapi…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat!"

Aku mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Roxas. Dia bangun dengan sangat lambat dan berpakaian dengan sangat lambat. Aku yakin dia masih bingung dengan kehadiran Ven di rumah ini.

Kami tidak memberitahunya bahwa kami akan membawanya ke ibukota untuk tinggal bersama. Kami bertiga. Tanpa orangtua. Tanpa ritual penenggelaman.

"Sora, bawakan tas Roxas," perintah Ven dengan pelan.

"Siap," jawabku. Aku mencangklong tas adikku, dan menenteng koper-koper yang sudah kuisi dengan baju-bajuku dan Roxas.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Roxas bertanya saat kami memasuki mobil Ven. Aku duduk di kursi belakang bersamanya, memandang pantulan bayangan kami di spion depan. Aku tampak sangat buruk. Rambut cokelatku awut-awutan dan mataku kelihatan seperti orang mengantuk. Sama dengan Roxas.

"Hidup baru." Itulah jawaban Ven. Dia menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mobil mellintasi jalanan dengan cepat.

Waktu itu masih tengah malam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di jalanan selain remaja-remaja pemabuk dan gelandangan. Aku merasakan angin malam meniup rambut dan wajahku, membekukan darahku. Tanganku menggenggam erat tangan Roxas, tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Ritual—"

"Roxas," aku memandangnya, "apa kau mau mati dengan cara seperti itu? Dicekik lalu ditenggelamkan?"

Dia mengerjap. "Mati?"

Aku menghela napas. "Ritual Air itu pembunuhan. Mom dan Dad akan membunuhmu untuk kepentingan ritual sialan ini. Aku melihatnya, Roxas. Aku melihat apa yang akan terjadi di hari ritual itu."

Mata Roxas melebar. "Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku. "Karena itulah aku menghubungi Ven, dan memintanya menjemput kita."

Dia memelukku dan menangis. "Sora, aku… aku pikir…."

"Aku mengerti, Roxas." Aku menepuk bahunya. "Sekarang kau tidak perlu menjalani ritual itu. Kau bebas. Kita semua!"

"Kuharap kalian suka apartemenku," sahut Ven dari kursi depan. "Kita akan tinggal di sana!"

Aku dan Roxas memandangnya dari kaca spion. Ven tersenyum, Roxas juga. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum juga. Jalanan masih jauh dan malam masih panjang. Setidaknya aku bisa terus bersama-sama dengan dua saudaraku. Mereka duniaku.

Namaku Sora Strife. Aku lahir dengan kemampuan melihat masa depan. Dan aku tahu, masa depanku, Ven, dan Roxas sangat gemerlap.

* * *

><p><strong>-FIN-<strong>

* * *

><p>Bye~<p> 


End file.
